paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Howl-O-Ween Rescue
Pups and the Howl-O-Ween Rescue By Rockydog13 and Confetti the Party Pup Summary: its the pups first Halloween and the puppies are excited. Everyone is preparing their costumes and planning the trick or treat route they will take together. Young Ashes is excited because it is the first time he goes out at night without his mom. However, he is tricked when given a can full of rubber snakes and he gets scared and runs, in the process, his costume is ripped and he gets scared out his mind. Will the pups find him or will his first Halloween be a scary memory? Characters * Ashes * Tundra * Rocky * Sage * Aurora * Winter * Skye * Chase * Ace * Lani * Smoky * Trapper * Faith * Dodge * Everest * Koho * Tatiana * Isis * Kilimanjaro * Trek * Elbert * Lavender Story It was a calm Autumn day but it wasn't any day, it was Halloween. The puppies were excited to get dressed up and go trick or treating. Our story begins at the lookout with all the pups. Sage: I cannot wait for tonight Lani: I know it is going to be so much fun. Aurora: Yeah, trick or treating and a Halloween Party at Alex's house. Winter: Mm-hmm I cannot wait to see Mama and Daddy in costume. Ace: I I cannot wait to see you er us in costumes either.All but Ace laugh and he blushed ''hehe. Ashes: So um what are you going to be? Sage: I am going as a Raccoon! Aurora: A muddy shark. Ace: A protecting soldier. Lani: Either a Ninja turtle or a superhero. Ashes: How about you wear the superhero outfit with the mask of the turtle, combine the two? Lani: Great idea! Thanks. Winter: Sighs I don't know what to be. Ace: How about a white snow bunny, you would look even cuter. hehe Blushes hard'' Winter: Squeals happily ''Yes Ace that's a great Idea! ''Hugs him. '' Aurora: Ashes, what will you be. Ashes: Mmm I don't know Trapper, Faith Dodge, hey guys! ''He waves them over. Trapper: Hey guys what's new? Ashes: We were discussing our costumes for tonight. Trek: jumps in the wings on his costume flapping a bit Did someone say Costumes! Elbert: Hey Guys. he's walks in actually smiling for once Tatiana: walks in happily her fur 'glowing' from the glitter Kilimanjaro: walks in and stands by Elbert Ashes: So what are you four dressed as? Koho: Your meaning to say you DONT know what there dressed as!? Everest: Koho, its okay, its just not a very popular movie.. Everest comes and places her paw over Kohos shoulder and sets down Isis who's dressed as an orange fox while wearing face paint to look like a Fox. Koho: Trek is Pegasus, Tatiana is Hera, Kilimanjaro and Elbert are Pain and Panic! Koho said refering to each of his pups Everest: Im Megara and Koho is dressed up at Hercules Koho: Yup! So anyway now that you know what our costumes are whats the plan for tonight? Ashes: We were planning to go trick or treating and then go to a party at Alex's house. Trapper, Faith Dodge and I were about to say what we were. Trapper: I am going to be a green dragon. Faith: I am going to be a white fluffy cloud. Dodge: Dodge no know. Ashes: Hmm. Writing ''How about a rainbow pup. You would look colorful. Dodge: Yeah! Dodge be Rainbow Pup. Ashes: I don't know what I will be. Tundra: ''Walking to them ''Well we are going to the costume shop now to get the costumes. Rocky: We can find you something Ashes. Ashes: Thanks, Let's go! ''All the pups went to the shop and got the costumes, face paint, and accessories needed. However Ashes kept his a secret and someone was about to play a mean trick. Lavender: Hehe this will be great. I will make dad proud. Now which pansy should I scare first. She looks and sees the Dalmatian. ''Hehe Perfect. ''At the firehouse, Ashes put on his wizard costume, he was about to apply the mystical make-up when he heard a knock at the door. Ashes: Who is it? He walked out and saw a can of candy. ''Mmm. I wonder what type it is. ''As he opened it, Ashes saw something pop out which he wished it wasn't. ''Snake! ''Crying and whimpering as it landed on his back. ''Help! Help! ''He was so scared he took off running but in the process, his costume ripped. He ran to Jake's mountain where there are no snakes and hid in a snow den near the cabin. Ashes: Crying ''Those snakes will never find me here. ''Meanwhile at the lookout, the pups were about to get ready when they get a alarming call. '' Chase: Hello? Smoky: Hello Chase, we have a problem. Ashes is missing! We came to the firehouse to bring him over but he's gone! All we found was a can of candy, a bunch of fake snakes, and a ripped piece of fabric. Skye: Hmm. I think a certain young pup is playing tricks. Lani: Yeah mom! I think a certain doberman is behind this. Aurora: We will join the search. Come on everyone. ''The entire group went to find Ashes, but up in the mountains, a certain blind husky pup found him first. '' Ashes: ''Whimpering and shivering Isis: Huh? she walks to the snow den. ''Ashes? What are you doing in there? Ashes: I I Isis? I I am hid d ding from the s s s snakes. ''Shivers. '' Isis: Snakes? Hold on, you sound cold. I will get Mom! ''She runs to go find Everest Everest: Ashes what happened? Ashes: S-Snakes...to many S-S-Snakes he shivers more Everest: Isis, can you go get your dad to get us a blanket? Isis: On it mom! She puts her nose to the ground so she can find her dad and sniffs him out Everest: Here you can cuddle with me. she lays down and lets Ashes cuddle into her chest fur Ashes: Hehe your warm Miss Everest. Everest: Thanks Ashes. Isis came back with the blanket. '' Everest: Thank you Isis. ''She wrapped Ashes in it and took him inside. ''I will call the others to let them know you are here. Ashes: O O Ok. I ruined everything. ''He whispered and then hid under Jake's bed, under the blanket he was in, as he crawled under Jake's jacket. Meanwhile Everest got through to Tundra and Rocky. '' Everest: Hey guys, its Everest, I found Ashes in a snow den. What's he doing up here? Tundra: He was scared by a trick set by Lavender. We will be up there soon. Everest: Ok Oh no! he's gone! Rocky: We will be right there. ''10 minutes later Chase, Skye, Rocky and Tundra showed up. Chase: Sniffing ''he was here. He is somewhere in the cabin he didn't go outside. Rocky: Come on let's find him. Skye: Poor thing must be scared. Tundra: ''Sniffing ''Wait, I have something. ''She walked into the bedroom and figured it out. Pulling the jacket, she saw the dalmatian crying while under his blanket. ''Ashes, what's the matter? Ashes: ''Crying ''I feel like such a coward! Scared of fake snakes and I almost ruined the plans. Tundra: ''Coaxes him out and lets him cuddle into her chest fur. ''Its ok. I know how you feel. One Halloween, I was scared by a trick set by Lavender's father where he dressed up as a scary clown, ''Shudders. I was so scared I ran off in tears and hid in Katie's salon in a bathtub. Luckily, Katie found me and I learned everyone looked for me and that the clown was him. Rocky and the others understood and helped me out. Maybe we can help you. Ashes: sniffles ''Really? Rocky: Yeah, come on. Ashes: T-thanks oh! I don't have a costume, mine got ripped and its too late to get a new one. Rocky: I can make you one. What do you like? Ashes: Well, I love color and nature, I also love superheroes and being with my friends. Rocky: Hmm. I got it. Tundra: We better get back to the lookout, see you at the lookout Everyone. Everest, Koho and pups: OK! See you there. ''The 5 then went to the lookout and got into costume and Rocky and Ashes got to work. Rocky: Yeah this works, add the cape and this headband. Everyone, I present to you Ashes, the super pup. Ashes walked out in a colorful superhero costume with the planet Earth on the front of his costume and his cape fluttered in the wind. Ashes: Thanks you guys, I look great. Tundra: No problem but you all need something more, She takes out accessories and Rocky has a sponge, brush, and a face painting kit along with his pup pack. '' Ashes: Oh yeah, we need to finish our looks. ''Rocky painted Sage's face like a raccoon, Winter's face to look like a white bunny with a pink nose, Ace to look like a soldier in camouflage, Trapper to look like a dragon, and Dodge to look like a rainbow pup. Aurora, Faith, and Lani put the finishing touches on their costumes but a pup was missing again. Lani: Hey, where's Ashes? Sage: he was right there. Faith: You don't think he got scared again? Skye: Yeah I think he did. He's inside cowering under the pillows in the playroom. Isis: Maybe Dodge and I can help him. Isis and her family came. ''Writing Dodge, Ashes needs our help, come on. Dodge: Aroo Dodge help Ashes! ''the two head up to the playroom. Isis: Ashes are you okay? Ashes: No! Crying '' Isis: Come on, let's get your face painted and then we can go trick or treating. Ashes: ''looks up What if there are more s-S-s-s Isis: Snakes? Ashes: nods Yeah Isis: I promise you Ashes, there's no more Snakes. Ashes: I know but I don't want you guys getting scared. Dodge: Dodge no scared! Ashes: Looks at the two. ''All right let's go. Isis: Alright! ''She walks out with Dodge and Ashes following her Kilimanjaro: You guys ready? Isis: Yup! Tatiana: Good! Lets go! Elbert: Yeah! Ashes: But before we go, could you guys make me even more super? He holds up a face-painting kit. '' Elbert: Dad can you paint his face? Koho: ''grabs the face paints ''I would love to! Ashes: OK Koho, could you paint my entire face dark blue, with a golden moon on my forehead. White stars across my face and the planet earth on my nose? Koho: Sure, let's do it! ''he then proceeded to paint Ashes' face the way he asked. As a bonus, he sprinkled silver glitter on the stars to make them shine. ''All done. Take a look. Ashes : Wow! I look amazing thanks. Hmm wait where are the others? Tundra: We're right here. ''The five grown ups came out in costume. Tundra and Rocky were dressed as Mary Poppins and Bert on a jolly holiday. Tundra was wearing the white dress and sun hat while Rocky wore the striped shirt, white pants, and hat Bert wore in the movie. Skye was dressed as a mer-pup walking in her tail with a starfish adorned on her right ear and her eyes painted sea blue. Chase and Smoky were rock stars, they looked like they were ready to perform from their clothes to the face paint on. '' Aurora: Come on, let's go trick or treating! All: Yeah! ''They all took off to collect the treats but Ashes looked back nervously, he thought he saw something in the bushes and he was right Lavender was ready for round 2. Lavender: Growls ''That dalmatian is a spoilsport, I will have to pick a bigger crybaby ha ha, perfect! ''she exclaimed at one of the husky pups. Isis: She runs up beside Ashes Hey Ashes you ready to whoa she trips scratching her paw Oww! she rubs her paw Ashes: Whoah! You okay Isis? Isis: Yeah she gets up stumbling a bit Oww she limps Ashes: Here you can ride on my back how about that? Isis: Hehe thanks Ashes Ashes: leans down so the smaller pup can climb onto his back ''Climb aboard little fox. Isis: ''she climbs onto his back smiling through her orange and white face paint ''Thanks Super pup hehe ''At the first street they started trick or treating Ding Dong All Pups: Trick or Treat! 2 hours later they had all the treats their buckets could carry Chase: well pups let's get to Alex's house. Ashes: Yeah! Lani: Let's go! Tatiana: Mabey Uncle Garrett will be there! Elbert: Uncle Garrett will surely be there, He lives with Alex! Tatiana: sticks her tounge out at her sister nyah! Trek: Can you guys please not fight? As the gang walk to Alex's house, Trek takes a wrong turn and he is lost. Trek: Guys? Lavender: hehehe Trek: huh who's there? A stream of water comes at him. ''Aah! Help! ''Crying. Ashes: Sensing it, Koho take Isis please. Chase, come on Trek is in trouble. Koho picks up Isis. Chase: Rawf let's go! The two run to the alley and Ashes sees her. Ashes: Hiding behind a can Hey! You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on helpless pups. Why don't you go home before you get in real trouble! Lavender: Hah! Make me you pansy show yourself. She sprayed at the can. '' Ashes: Missed me. Chase, now! Chase: Rawf! Net: ''He shot his net and trapped the pup. Lavender: No! let me out. Ashes: Not until you apologize to him and promise to never do this on Halloween again got it?! Lavender: Grumbles ''Yes i promise Ashes: Sorry what was that? Lavender: Ok I promise just let me out of this net. Ashes: Sorry you are going to our town's pound until tomorrow morning. Chase? Chase: I will take her there now. Trek: Thanks Ashes ''he hugged him. '' Ashes hehe no problem, now lets catch up to your siblings and our friends. Trek: yeah ''he shakes his fur Blech I hate water splashing Ashes Ashes: Haha very funny Trek Trek: sticks his tounge out at Ashes ''Nyah! ''They get to Alex's and finish their great night, Trek told the rest of the pups about Ashes saving him making Ashes one of the most popular pups for the night and giving Ashes a night he would always remember. The End